More Than You See
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: When Jakel Highschool's two most popular and dangerous brothers transfer to Shikon High, known for it's high violence, Bankotsu, the most ruthless of the two, meets a woman named Kagome Higurashi. He forms an interest in the cheerleader but will she turn out to be another bitchy diva, or something much more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.  
chapter 1...  
Aight, so this is yet another high school story. I know right? Well, I decided that because I'm in HS why not make a story that I can picture more? Well...neph. never mind...Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Summary: **When Jakel Highschool's two most popular and dangerous brothers transfer to Shikon High, known for it's high violence, Bankotsu, the most ruthless of the two, meets a woman named Kagome Higurashi. He forms an interest in the cheerleader but will she turn out to be another bitchy diva, or something much more? **

**Hope you like :] pce!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up. She yawned and stretched. She stood up and headed to the shower. She stripped down and took a warm relaxing shower. When she was done she brushed her teeth, threw on her clothes- A white sleeveless shirt, black ripped jeans, ankle high socks, a pair of black and yellow sneakers, her class ring, a leather bracelet, and leather choker. She put on a bit of makeup and tied her hair into a ponytail. She walked into the living room, grabbed her bag and car keys, said bye to her mom, dad, and little brother. She walked out to her Toyota Supra and started the ignition. She backed out of the driveway and drove down the road.

She occasionally glanced at the vanity mirror to insure her hair was in place. She pulled into the parking lot of her high school and switched off the ignition. she climbed out and threw on her cheer leading jacket after a chilling breeze swept over her giving her goosebumps. She briskly walked into the school building.

A black 1970 Dodge Challenger roared as the driver pumped the gas and pulled it into the lot. It slowly growled as it idled. Then the driver revved the engine again the car shook and spat red fire out of it's exhaust. The car rumbled as it's engine was shut off. A man with piercing sapphire eyes climbed out of the car and adjusted his jacket. He reached into the back of his skin tight jeans. Possibly adjusting a weapon. Or his wallet. He walked over to the trunk and opened it. He grabbed a black bag and swung it over his shoulder. His long braid blew in the wind as another long gust of cool fall air smashed against him.

"Jakotsu, hurry the hell up. I don't want to be out here all fucking day." He said.

"Hold on Bankotsu jeez. I wanna make sure my makeup is still intact." Jakotsu said.

"Dammit Jakotsu." Bankotsu whispered. He grabbed a bottle of Bud Wiser and popped it open with his thumb. He drank it and smashed it onto the pavement.

His passenger, Jakotsu stepped out of the car.  
"I'm ready Bankotsu." He said smiling.

"It's about fucking time." Bankotsu snarled. He was already half way to the school.

**-1 hour, 50 minutes later-**

Bankotsu ran the words over and over again inside of his head but he still was not able to process them. One of the veins in his forehead was protruding.

"Fuck this!" Bankotsu shouted. He picked up the text book and hurled it against the wall.

"Mister Diamonar!" The teacher shouted. "I suggest you do not use such foul language and violence!"

"Tch. Whatever." Bankotsu said as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

A while later the bell rung signaling the end of 2nd period. Bankotsu almost pushed his desk over as he sprinted out.

He mumbled under his breath about his previous class. While he was looking down he bumped into a really big jock with black hair.

"Watch where your going asshole!" he shouted.

"Maybe you should watch where your going jackass!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Fucking worm! Do you know who I am? I'm Naraku, the captain of the football team!" Naraku shouted back.

"So what you stupid bitch?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why you piece of shit!" Naraku screamed as he lurched for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu dodged the attack and slammed his fist into Naraku's stomach. He than grabbed Naraku's hair and pulled his head down so it connected with his knee. Bankotsu stood him up, and speared him under his ribcage. He made a clawed hand and pulled, breaking a few of Naraku's ribs. He kicked him back, probably breaking his nose and jaw.

**-many, many hours later-**

Kagome sat in her car trying to start it. It let out only loud hisses. She slammed her back against her seat.  
She popped the lid and got out. She stared at her engine for ten seconds and realized she was screwed.

She jumped when Bankotsu dipped his head in.

"Need any help?" Bankotsu asked.

"Uh..yeah." She replied.

Bankotsu smiled and started searching for the problem. He came back up with a slight frown on his face.

"I found it." Bankotsu said. "Everything is completely severed. Uh..If you drop by the shop I'll try to fix it up but you will be looking at a very big bill."

"And this compared to any other mechanic?" Kagome asked. "How much cash are we looking at here?"

Bankotsu looked her up and down. He smirked. "For you. I'l do it for free."

"Bankotsu, I'd feel much better if I paid." Kagome said.

"1,050 dollars american." Bankotsu said.

"...Is that free offer still available?" Kagome smiled.

"I'll give you a ride. I'll come back later with the truck." Bankotsu said.

"I live like a mile away. I can walk."

"No, you won't." Bankotsu said. "Let's go." Bankotsu walked to his muscle car and opened the passenger side door. "Jakotsu, your sitting in back."

"Awww. Bankotsu, I don't wanna!" Jakotsu whined.

"Jakotsu, sit in the back or your running the fifty miles." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu whined and climbed in the back.

"Yo, what's your name sweetheart?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kagome." She said as she walked to the car.

"I'm Bankotsu. Nice to meet 'cha."

"Dido." Kagome climbed into the car.

Bankotsu leaned back into his seat. He turned on the ignition and the car roared to life. He revved the engine and the car grumbled and shook. He backed out and slammed on the gas and shifted. The car roared and it did a wheelie. Kagome screamed/laughed.

**-later-**

Bankotsu pulled up to the drive way of Kagome's friends house.

"Here we are." Kagome said.

Bankotsu handed Kagome a pack of matches.  
"My number and address is on the back."

"Thanks. I'll drop by tomorrow." Kagome closed the door and walked to the door.

When she looked back the car was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own.  
chapter 2...  
Aight, so this is yet another high school story. I know right? Well, I decided that because I'm in HS why not make a story that I can picture more? Well...neph. never mind...Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Summary: **When Jakel Highschool's two most popular and dangerous brothers transfer to Shikon High, known for it's high violence, Bankotsu, the most ruthless of the two, meets a woman named Kagome Higurashi. He forms an interest in the cheerleader but will she turn out to be another bitchy diva, or something much more? **

**Hope you like :] pce!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu pulled into the lot of his shop. He climbed out and locked his car. He moved to a large tow truck and unlocked it. He jumped in and started the ignition.

"Suikotsu let's go." Bankotsu said.

"What now Ban?" Suikotsu asked. He had green markings on his face. He is around 6' and is wearing loose blue jeans and a mechanic shirt with the Schinichitai Repair CO. logo on the back.

"I'm gonna tow somebody's car here and fix it. What do you think?" Bankotsu replied. "Now get in the damn truck."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

**-Later-**

Bankotsu pulled up to Kagome's car. He lowered the winch and hooked it to Kagome's car. He lifted it up. While Suikotsu attached the wiring Bankotsu walked over to the driver side. It was locked. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and grabbed a crowbar from the tool chest on the truck. He walked over to the window and smashed it. He unlocked the car and shifted it to tow. He opened the glove box to search for the registration but what he found gave him a large smile. In his hand was a one and a half foot long blunt. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Yes." Bankotsu's smile grew larger. "Dragon Bomber. My fave." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a engraved zippo lighter. He lit the blunt and took a deep breath. The held it for half a minute and exhaled. "Definitely Dragon Bomber...with traces of Blueberry Yum Yum"

Bankotsu's gaze shifted to a pink blackberry cellphone. He grabbed it and began browsing. What he saw made his jaw drop. Literally. He dropped the blunt in his lap as he stared at pictured of her and probably her friend naked, squeezing their breasts together. He saw some small writing in the corner. He enlarged the photo. It said:

_To Bankotsu, this is for YOU and YOU only. I hope you enjoy the pic =3  
Remember: Don't show ANYONE okay? *wink*_

Bankotsu smiled and tucked the phone into his pocket. He picked up the blunt and tucked it into his coat pocket. he climbed out of the car and shut the door. He raised the winch and drove back to the shop.

**-Kagome & co.-**

"Kagome, do you think he got the message?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he did my cat-eared friend." Kagome smiled. "Now pass me the bong."

Kagome grabbed the bong and inhaled deeply. She passed it and coughed out a big ball of smoke.

"That's not our normal pot Yuri." Kagome coughed. "What is that?"

Yuri coughed, "Dragon Bomber. Some short fat dude sold us some. It's not cheap. 500 bucks for one gram. We've got like 10 grams."

"It's good to have friends in high places." Ayumi coughed.

"It's good but it tastes really bad. Hey Kagome, got the Blueberry Yum Yum?" Yuri asked.

"Oh shit! It's in the back of my car!" Kagome screamed. "I hope Bankotsu didn't find it!"

"What about the blunt in the glove box?"

The conversation was cut short when red and blue flashing lights were seen through the window.

"Oh shit! Oh Fuck!" Kagome screamed.

The policeman knocked on the door. Kagome opened the door slightly and stared at the officer.

"Hello officer." She said.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"Miss Higurashi, I'd like for you to come with me." He said. "Your friends too."

"Um. Okay?"

The girls stepped out of the hot-boxed house and into the police truck.

"Where are you taking us?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up and find out for yourself." He replied.

It was around an hour before the truck stopped. When it did Kagome found that they were in front of a repair garage with a big sign above it. It read: **SCHINICHTAI BROS. REPAIR & TOW SERVICE**. She saw the same pitch black 1970 Dodge Challenger in the parking area.

"Bankotsu wants to talk to you." He said.

"Uh...thanks." Kagome said.

"Just get out..." He said. "Damn kids and their drugs."

Kagome climbed out of the truck as it drove away.

They walked into the garage only to be beamed in the head by a bag of pot.

"I'm pretty sure that's yours." Bankotsu smiled.

Kagome caught it as it fell down her chest. "Oh, thanks."

"Kagome, I can't fix your car. Everything is shot. You'll need to get a new one." Bankotsu knocked on the side of Kagome's car.

"Wow. My car completely breaks on my birthday. Just my luck." Kagome sighed and shook the bag.

"Today's your birthday? Well..." Bankotsu took a set of keys out of his pocket. "Follow me." He exited the garage.

Moments later he stopped at a large shed. He unlocked it and opened the large doors. He flicked a switch and the room was illumited. He walked to a blue and red Nissan Skyline. He tossed the keys to Kagome.

"Happy birthday Kagome."

"B-Bankotsu, you didin't need to give me this." Kagome smiled.

"Well, a few things are broken, but if the both of us work on it, we'll get it done by summer vacation." Bankotsu smirked. "You up for the task?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome flashed him a grin. "You bet your 15 inch boner I am."

"Kagome-" Bankotsu was inturrepted.

"Bankotsu, there's no point in hiding it I-"

"Kagome, I'm not hard. These are just really tight pants." Bankotsu grinned. He relesed the brake on the car and began pushing it.

"Woah...Big Ban...Big Ban, that's what I'll call you!" Kagome smiled.

"Oh, dear God: This is going to be a very long day."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Skyline is The Limit**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

****As Fall turned to Winter, the days got shorter, Kagome and Bankotsu grew closer. they would spend nearly every hour of the day with each other in the shop fixing up the Nissan Skyline Bankotsu had given her. Eventually, the engine was built up enough to where it would start.

"Hey, Kagome." Bankotsu slid out from under the car and wiped the grease onto his steel-blue relaxed-fit jeans.

"12 tonight, I'm hitting up a party at my friend's house. You wanna come with?" He sat up and adjusted his black form fitting v-neck tee and motioned for Kagome to come closer.

"Maybe, I'll have to try and sneak out." Kagome stood and walked over to the car.

Bankotsu sat on the drivers seat of the Skyline as took in her figure hid only by a form-fitting Tapout tee and skin tight purple jeans.

"Oh, and did I tell you that you look incredible?" He smirked.

Kagome blushed. "And did I tell you that if you get this car to start on the first try, I'll fuck your brains out?" She said in a teasingly manner.

Bankotsu's smirk got even wider. "Is that a promise?" He winked as he turned the key and the engine growled to life. He stood up and got nose-to-nose with Kagome

Kagome giggled. "No, Ban. Not yet anyways." She got closer. "You aren't even my boyfriend."

"Oh?" Bankotsu smirked.

He pushed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck as they both intensified the kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues began to battle, wrapping around each other. She moaned and she could feel Bankotsu's smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Bankotsu pulled away. "I am now."

That night, there was no party, no sneaking out, just the two of them together, enjoying each other's company, exploring each other's body in nearly every way, shape, and form. Their bodies pressed tight, neither side wanting to let go of this moment.

**The Next Day, Shikon High**

****Bankotsu sat next to his brother at the lunch table. They always sat at the same spot, day after day. Bankotsu nor Kagome had told anybody of their encounter from the night previous and they had intended for it to be that way for just a little longer. They weren't very open about that stuff if it's "fresh off the presses". Kagome sat at the larger table with her friends and the jocks.

"So Kagome, you find yourself a man yet?" Ayame teased.

Kagome laughed. "Maybe, we aren't really sure about the whole 'dating' thing just yet."

"Who is it?" Yuri screamed. "I bet it's that new guy that towed your car! You've been there nonstop since you two started on that Skyline!"

"That Bankotsu guy?" Hojo asked.

"Yes, Hojo. Bankotsu." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

"Hm. I don't like him." Hojo said.

"Hojo, you don't like anybody that has a chance at getting Kagome because you can't get one yourself." Kikyo mocked. She bit into her apple.

"No, I just think he's a wannabee punk-ass little bitch." Hojo seethed. His face was turning red from either embarrassment or rage.

"Ya know, I came here to sit next to my _girlfriend_but instead of that I hear this skinny ass bitch talking about how much of a bitch I am. Hey, _girlfriend_, what do you think I should do about this, huh, _girlfriend_?" Bankotsu said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, I don't know, _boyfriend,_ maybe you should just let him off with a warning and come sit next you your _girlfriend_, _boyfriend_." Kagome continued the tease.

Hojo stood up and stared at Bankotsu. "You listen to me, if you say one more thing about her, I'm going to kick your brown ass all the way back to your faggot brother's table!" Hojo yelled.

Bankotsu turned around, smiled, walked a few paces, and turned around and smashed his fist into Hojo's jaw. He dropped after that punch. Everybody in the lunchroom crowded around the brawl as it intensified, making it very difficult for the staff to get through. Bankotsu sat on Hojo's chest, and kept sending punch after punch into his face. every thud sounded like the beat of a drum. After he was satisfied with his handiwork, he spat on Hojo's bloody, broken, and bruised face. He whispered in his ear; "If you ever insult my family again or go anywhere near Kagome again, I will not stop next time." And with that, he stood up and quickly left for his car. In the silence of the lunchroom, you could hear the roar of the engine as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just give Up**

As some of you may know, writing is a tedious process. And if you're me, you hate sitting around trying to think of new ideas for the next chapter (hence all of my unfinished stories). So if you would, please leave a review either with some ideas that could help me out or even some words of encouragement. Thanks! :D **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bankotsu sat on the leather couch in his room, his legs crossed, and a cigarette in hand. He had left the school around two hours ago so he was expecting a call from either Jakotsu or Kagome. The incident between him and Hojo happened a couple months ago. He got off scot-free due to it being "aggravated assault" as the police report said. He glanced at his phone occasionally to check for texts. Another hour, a pack of cigarettes, and a few swigs of Jack Daniels later, there was a ring at the door. Bankotsu grabbed his Colt 1911 from the arm of the couch and tucked it into his waistband. He made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He slowly opened it.

"Kagome? Jakotsu?" Bankotsu sighed. "How'd you get here?" He asked.

"Oh. We took the bus." Kagome smiled as she walked in.

"Oh. Hey, Kagome. Head up to my room, I wanna talk to you about something. I'll be up in a bit." Bankotsu smirked. "Jak, head to the shop and check our customer list. Ship out any parts that need to be shipped." Bankotsu said as he walked into the bathroom.

Kagome eventually found Bankotsu's room and Jakotsu was in the shop filing out shipping forms.

"Hmm. I wonder what kind of nasty stuff Banny's got laying around." Kagome smiled to herself. "Maybe I'll just have myself a little look?" She said, standing up. "No. I'd better not. He might get mad at me..." She sat back down.

"If you wanna look, look. I don't have anything to hide aside from a few ounces of weed in my closet." Bankotsu's said smiling.

"No, I'm okay." Kagome said.

She stood up and faced the shirtless Bankotsu whom was leaning against the door frame. She took in his rock hard six-pack, his ripped muscles, and his large pectorals. She stood there, shocked. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Do you like what you see, babe? All of this," He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "just for you."

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's petite figure and pushed his lips to hers. The kiss gradually got more intense to the point where they were almost tearing their clothes off. But once again, to both of their disappointment, they didn't go too far. Kagome's phone rang.

She pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Kagome spoke.

"Heyyy, Kagomeee! So! Me, Yuri, Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Hojo are all hangin' out at my place like right meow! You should totally like come and hang out with us!" The caller, Ayame, practically yelled into the phone.

"Uh, maybe. Hold on a sec." Kagome put her hand to the phone. "Bankotsu, you wanna come hang out with some other people?" She asked.

By then, Bankotsu had already thrown on his clothes; a pair of black jeans, a purple hoodie, and his black leather jacket, and was reaching for his keys.

"Yeah, get your clothes on. Never thought I'd be saying that to you, hahaha." He chuckled.

After Kagome dressed, the couple climbed into Bankotsu's grey Audi A5. Bankotsu started the ignition, pulled out of the drive way, shifted to first, and drove down the road. During the trip, they occasionally pulled off of the road and had a few make out sessions. Bankotsu brought up getting road head but Kagome declined stating that if they were to crash, his dick would blast out the back of her neck. 45 minuets later, Bankotsu pulled into Ayame's drive way.

"This the place?" Bankotsu asked.

"Sure is!" Kagome said. She climbed out of the car and the cold winter air bit her face.

"Aye." Bankotsu sighed as he climbed out of the warm car and into the freezing outdoors.

The couple made their way into the house. It was warm inside compared to the 20 degree weather they'd previously been in. Bankotsu took the liberity of raiding the fridge of Kagome's friend's house for a couple beers. He grabbed two bottles of Dos Equis and popped the cap off of both of them. He handed one to Kagome whom took it happily.

"So where's your friend, Kaggy?" Bankotsu asked as he fell onto the couch in the living room.

"She said they'd all be back in a few minuets. They left to grab some beer just down the str-"

"Kagome!" Ayame screamed as she went through the door.

"Ayame!" Kagome replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

As the two teens wrapped each other in a hug, the rest of Ayame's guests filed in carrying Smirnoff, Jager, Jack Daniels, and other assorted liquors, Hojo simply glared at Bankotsu.

"Oh, Kagome! We left a case of beer in the truck. Mind getting it?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Bankotsu on the couch.

"Oh, sure. Be back in a jiffy." She smiled as she threw on her coat and walked out the door.

"So, you're Bankotsu 'eh?" Inuyasha opened the bottle of vodka.

"Yeah. you are...?" Bankotsu asked.

"Inuyasha." He said, holding his hand out for Bankotsu to shake.

Bankotsu gave Inuyasha's hand a firm shake.

His eyes scanned the room.

**Outside...**

Kagome reached into the back of Inuyasha's Ford F-350 and pulled out the 24 pack of beer. As she turned around, she smacked into Hojo.

"Ow, damnit Hojo." Kagome glared.

Hojo helped her up and pushed her against the closed tailgate on the truck.

"Ya know, Kagome...you could always dump that greaseball and get with a real man." He whispered as he caressed her rear

"Hojo, please...stop..." Kagome whimpered.

"Come on, baby. You and me. We could leave here and go some place fun. Whadda you say?" Hojo said.

He placed his hand on her crotch and began to slowly rub against her.

"Hojo, please stop..." Kagome began to cry.

**Inside**

Bankotsu stood up, tipping the bottle of vodka in the already half-drunk Inuyasha's hand onto the floor.

"Where's Hojo?!" Bankotsu growled.

The group looked at each other and back at Bankotsu.

"The garage!"

Bankotsu stormed towards the garage door and kicked it open with his booted foot. To his disgust, he saw Hojo with Kagome.

In an instant, he tackled Hojo to the ground and began mercilessly pounding on him as the half-stripped crying Kagome ran into her friend's arms.

Bankotsu stood up, put his boot on Hojo's chest, forced him down, and pulled his Colt .45 out of his waistband, bend over, pistol whip Hojo across the jaw, stand back up, and chamber the round.

Before he pulled the trigger, Naraku tackled him off of Hojo. Hojo ran to his car and by the time he was pulling out of the driveway Bankotsu was already up and staring down the sights of his gun. He fired three rounds; all of which wound up being buried in the dashboard of Hojo's car.

"Fuck" Bankotsu spat.


End file.
